In 1986, Public Law 99-660, the National Childhood Injury Act established a National Vaccine Program. In Section 312 of the Act, the law mandated a study to be conducted by the National Academy of Sciences (Institute of Medicine) which was a specific review of the adverse consequences associated with pertussis and rubella-containing vaccines. This contract has recently been completed. Furthermore, in Section 313 of the Act, the Congress mandates a second study, which is to be the a review of the adverse effects of childhood vaccines other than pertussis and rubella. That is the basis for the current contract. Like Section 312, this section specifically states that the "Secretary (DHHS) shall request the Institute of Medicine" to conduct the studies required (Section 313 (a)(2a).